


Drink the Pain, Toss Away the Rest

by muffyeet



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alune's Motherly Guidance, Demons, M/M, allure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffyeet/pseuds/muffyeet
Summary: Basically what if Aphelios encountered Evelynn.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Kudos: 58





	Drink the Pain, Toss Away the Rest

Blink.

Aphelios’s leather boots treaded upon the Ionian soil on the beaten path towards the tavern that was decorated in lights and lanterns. There were rumors of the Aspect of the Moon fleeing to this Ionian village and Alune advised Aphelios to hunt them down. The night sky was illuminating the way and Aphelios’s skin seemed to glow with it as he thanked Mother Moon for her guidance. Aphelios continued walking on the path until he stopped upon the creaky wooden door to the tavern, he could hear all the yelling and hollering from inside by Ionian workers and undercover Noxian spies. 

Blink.

Aphelios sighed internally and opened the door, clutching the vial of Nocturne essence in his hand in case fate was not on his side. Aphelios surveyed the bar with his eyes and finally found his target. Cladded in Lunari leather and markings, Aphelios looked the man from top to down. Aphelios could tell the man towered over him even with him sitting down in one of the tavern chairs alone, the man was drastically buff and the mug of beer he was nursing looked tiny within his large calloused hands. Aphelios carefully stepped more into the bar and maneuver through the crowd so he could see the man’s face. 

Blink.

The man looked to be carved by the Targonian Gods themselves, he had a chiseled jaw with a neatly trimmed beard and the most precise Lunari markings on his face that Aphelios has ever seen. He had tamed silver hair that was buzzed on the sides and windswept on the front. A blush crept on Aphelios’s face even though his heart belonged to another but even despite the pain-numbing essence, he was still human. Aphelios approached the man until the man finally took notice of him, looking him up and down until he smirked with hooded eyes. Aphelios’s blush grew but he shook himself reminding himself he was here for strictly business. Even though Aphelios has yet to take the poison, he did not trust himself with his voice just yet and motioned towards the empty seat across from the man. The man gave a charming smile and nodded. Aphelios sat down across from the man and laid his vial onto the table next to him.

Blink.

“What brings a pretty little Lunari over here?” The man’s deep and charming voice rolled over Aphelios like silk and Aphelios had to re-compose himself yet again. 

“Are you the Aspect of the Moon?” Aphelios said bluntly just to cut to the chase, trying to ignore his growing lust over the man.

The man snorted and got into a fit of deep laughter before putting his muscled arms onto the wooden table, “I’ll be anything for you baby” The man expressed as he licked his lips, “But I don’t do things for free” The man deviously smiled at Aphelios. 

Aphelios looked into the man’s eyes with annoyance at his dodged question and was entranced by the pink circle around his iris.

Blink.

Aphelios held his gaze into the man’s eyes until he took notice of the new crimson red hair the man grew. The hair looked like silk to the touch and was clearly well-groomed and maintained. Wow, that’s the same shade of Sett’s hair… Aphelios thought to himself as he continued to hold his stare longingly at the man.

Blink.

Aphelios could tell that the man was speaking to him from the corners of his vision seeing moving plump lips but all he heard was muffled noises as he stared at the man’s newly tanned skin. The skin looked smooth and had no blemishes or imperfections on it from what Aphelios could see. Aphelios peaked up from the man’s eyes and found him sporting Vastayan ears just like the ones Sett has. They were big and soft and Aphelios remembered all the times the ears would twitch in his direction whenever he spoke to Sett. Aphelios giggled flirtatiously at the memory as he continued thinking of the striking Boss of the pit.

Blink.

Aphelios returned his gaze back onto the man’s face and was relieved to see that the Lunari markings disappeared and was replaced with a familiar scar that laid horizontally over the perfect nose of…of… Aphelios looked the man up and down and genuinely smiled as the blush Aphelios had was now a vibrant pink on his face, perfectly matching the pink that circled Sett’s irises.

Sett..., Aphelios drunkenly thought to himself. He was so relieved Sett was in this tavern and with him, he missed him so much over the few days from when he left him to set out for this mission find…. Whatever. What matters now is that Sett is in front of him looking with those half-lidded eyes that set Aphelios’s skin on fire.

Blink.

Sett eyed the vial laid on the table and took notice that it was a pain inducer, “Is that Alcohol Moon-bunny?” Sett smirked and laughed, “Already trying to party without me huh?”

Aphelios was trying hard to listen to whatever Sett was saying but he could not take his eyes off of that gorgeous pink that seems to be glowing and radiating off of Sett’s chiseled body.

“Why don’t you drink this for me Phel?” Sett said with his gruff voice, “Might make things easier on you when we get out of here?” Sett winked as he took the vial and opened it and placed it gently to Aphelios’s lips. “Now drink” Sett commanded. 

Aphelios happily and greedily gulped the liquid down since Sett asked him to in order to please him. The Nocturne essence traveled down his throat through his veins and he felt everything around him go slightly numb at this. He could feel the beginning of his connection to the spirit realm forming inside him as he continued to stare at those meaty pecs that were bouncing on Sett’s body. The blush across Aphelios’s face slightly paled over time due to the poison as Sett’s eyes narrowed in newly founded annoyance. 

Blink.

“APHELIOS!” Alune screamed into Aphelios’s ear the moment the connection between her and Aphelios could be made.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Aphelios blinked rapidly and jolted at the sudden sound within his ear as his heart rate spiked. Aphelios’s vision was clouded for a few seconds as he tried to labor his breathing into a normal pace. Once Aphelios’s heart rate and breathing went back to normal he took the time to survey his surroundings and the chair the Lunari was sitting on, shocked to find it empty. 

“Are you okay?” Alune’s panicked voice came through him as he took a few deep breaths and finally nodded.

“You were under the influence of a demon, please Aphelios flee!” Alune’s voice reached out to him and Aphelios could tell from the tone of her voice that she had tears in the corners of her eyes. Aphelios’s rage spiked as he drew himself up from the chair and smashed the empty vial within his hands as he fled from the tavern. Aphelios continued running and running along beaten soil and illuminated streets until Alune advised he take a rest.

Aphelios sat on the grass-covered ground and thought back to the encounter he had with the demon. Aphelios tried to jog his hazed memory back and recollected that he had seen a Lunari man who somehow turned into… into…. Sett. His mind occupied for him. Aphelios sighed under this revelation and finally took a look at his body, checking for any scars or scratches until he looked down and saw the very obvious tent within his pants. Aphelios blushed heavily as he cursed to himself. Aphelios took another glance at his ‘problem’ and sighed, making a note that once the toxin was out of his system and that Alune couldn’t guide him that he would make a visit to his favorite Boss. After all he was the one who gave Aphelios his current problem.


End file.
